Total Drama Forgotten Island Reboot
by XBloodLegendX
Summary: A new season of Total Drama is set on a newly discovered island, yet to be inhabited by mankind and filled with nature's surprises and mysteries. With a new host and a new cast, who will bring home the million dollars and who will be nothing more than a castaway?
1. 1: 20 Ways to Win

**Alright so this is a reboot of my second story, Total Drama Forgotten Island. I felt like some things needed changes and it became apparent that these changes are drastic and required a reboot in order to make it all fit. While I'm at it, I decided to tweak a few things while may or may not induce long term changes. However, for milestone purposes, the original Total Drama Forgotten Island will not be deleted so anyone may look at it for reference and may compare to the current version. I hope you all understand and will still read my stories. That is all and thank you. :) -XBloodLegendX**

* * *

The camera shows an aerial view of a medium sized island in the middle of the ocean near Greenland. It was mostly green, with large shores and two hills at the center. There are only a few animals that inhabit the island but it is clear that nature thrives in the place. The camera pans towards the docks where a man and a woman stands there at the end. The man is wearing an open crimson trench coat over a long sleeved polo shirt and maroon neck tie, and for his bottom he wears black denim jeans with a belt and a buckle with a daturas nightshade design, and silver combat boots. He has flowing jet black hair that reached until his lower back, sharp on the ends and his front bangs are held back by a hairpin that had the design of a skull with diamonds for eyes. He wore dark shades but took them off to reveal his sharp silver eyes as he gave a knowing smile at the camera. The woman is wearing a short red dress, red hoop earrings, and red heels. She had straight dyed blonde hair and a smile on her face as well.

"Welcome, dear viewers!" The woman started as she stepped forward. "I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, former host of Celebrity Manhunt and Total Drama World Tour Aftermath."

"And my name is Valnoir." The man said afterwards with a bit less enthusiasm as the first host. "We're your hosts for this season of Total Drama, called Total Drama Forgotten Island."

"Come on, show some spirit." Blaineley scolded her partner. "Ugh, if only I was the main host and not just some newbie's co-host."

"Watch what you're saying, Mildred." Valnoir smiled. Blaineley's eyes widened in shock when she heard him say her real name. "We still have a show to host." He added.

"Okay okay. Just call me Blaineley." Blaineley conceded.

"Very well." Valnoir chuckled. "Now, you must all be wondering why the title is called Total Drama Forgotten Island."

"There's actually a very simple reason for it." Blaineley added.

"This island is yet to be inhabited by any humans." Valnoir explained. "That means that nature here has yet to be tainted by humanity's cruel needs for their everyday life. That being said, there aren't many animals here that can destroy our campers either." He slightly frowned.

"We can get the interns to ship in more wild ones." Blaineley waved him off. "What's important now is that the campers are coming here in two yachts that will also determine their teams."

"Saves us the trouble." Valnoir nodded. "I heard Chris made the contestants do a challenge in order to determine their teams."

"Is that the cast from Sci-Fi Showdown?" Blaineley asked. "Don't worry, our season will definitely be better than that!" She insisted with confidence.

"Isn't it still ongoing?" Valnoir asked her. "I know they have already reached the merge."

"Well, yes, but we still gotta be positive that our season will be much better. After all, it has me in it." Blaineley winked and smiled at the camera. Valnoir just rolled his eyes but his smile never left his face.

"Well that aside, the yachts might take a while to arrive here." Valnoir noted. "I wonder what the campers are doing. Let's hope it's something camera-worthy."

* * *

A large white yacht is currently sailing towards the forgotten island in a steady pace. It looks luxurious and grand, almost Titanic sized. The camera zoomed in on the upper deck, where a small pool is located as well as a few lawn chairs and folded umbrellas. A tall girl stood near the edge, gazing out over the ocean and towards their destination. She has long flowing auburn hair, and light red eyes that depicted a calm demeanor. She wears a red dress shirt under a white cravat, flowing knee length red lacy skirt and short black boots. Holding a parasol in one hand to shield her from the rays of the sun, she breathed in the fresh sea breeze.

"It is quite a sunny day." She remarked to no one. "It is the perfect season to hold a Total Drama season, if I do say so myself." She continued to monologue.

"I agree completely, milady." A masculine voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw a tall, well dressed dark-skinned man with brown eyes walking towards where she is. He wears a silver suit and black neck tie, black pants and gray leather shoes. "A sunny day like this should create enough adrenaline to either make or break a team in challenges."

"You seem to know much about this competition, despite us not even starting yet." The girl noted.

"I have watched the past seasons in my spare time. And milady, we are already starting." The man replied. "My name is Quincey. May I have your name?"

"I am Jeanette Flora Hawthorne." She answered him with a curt bow and a smile.

"That name sounds familiar." Quincey looked down in thought.

"It should be." Jeanette held her head up proudly. "My mother owns one of the newest fashion lines in the fashion industry, Superbia."

"Now I remember." He snapped his fingers. "The Hawthorne family of the fashion industry. I heard your mother is going to America to showcase it. I do wish her the best."

"Thank you." Jeanette gave a small smile. "I figured I would board the same plane as her in order to get here."

"Efficient and effective." He nodded in acknowledgement. "I have not asked about your talents yet despite you already knowing about how well informed I am about this season. Perhaps you'd like to share?"

"I'd like to say I'm good at being a strategist. That is to say, a strategist in challenges." She twirled her parasol a bit.

"A strategist in challenges, huh?" Quincey repeated. "If that is so, then you are going to be a great asset to the team you end up in."

"There are quite a few of us on this boat." Jeanette noticed. "I suspect we are already in a team."

"Then it is great to have you as a teammate." Quincey turned to walk away. "I am not much for conversation, but you will find that my skills can help in physical challenges, enough to keep me around until the merge I would hope."

"You held a proper conversation with me. That alone is improvement on your part." Jeanette called out to him as he walked away. "And worry not, I think I may help you get far if you stick with me."

The camera then pans out and in on a room by the lower deck. It is a recreational room filled with board games and other toys that would mostly appeal to a child. Sitting on a small chair is a boy of average height, scratching his head in a stressed manner as he was looking over some newspaper cut-outs. He wears a short sleeved gray shirt and green camo pants and boots to match. He also wears leather gloves on his hands and shin guards hidden in his pants. He has blond hair with blood red highlights and tan skinned. What stood out the most was his headgear, as it is a large tinfoil hat.

"I swear the government is screwing us over. I just know it!" He snarled with a paranoid expression as he pushed aside a few cut-outs to make room for the rest that were underneath it. "But I'm prepared for it, yes indeed!" He gave a small, dry laugh as he said that part a bit too loudly.

"Prepared for what?" Another person approached him from the doorway. This one wears a light blue sleeveless hoodie with a white tank top underneath, jean shorts with ripped designer ends and normal low brown boots. Accessories include earrings, a red ruby ring, and a dark blue collar with a dark blue gem. This person has wavy silvery gray hair done up in a high ponytail with two long strands down the sides of the face, and red eye color. "By the way, I'm Alysson." The person greeted with a wink.

"What? What do you want?" The boy that's sitting down whipped his head back to face the newcomer. "I don't wanna talk right now." He said quickly and irritably. "Not even to girls like you. So go away."

"Well sorry for being an intruder. You look like you needed company." Alysson said smoothly while getting closer to the boy and looking over at the newspaper cut-outs. "What's all this? Mind telling me?~" Alysson asked in a sweet tone.

"It's me trying to see what the government has planned for us." The boy answered with a sigh before turning back to the stuff in the table. "But it's none of your business so go run along now. I hate being distracted like this."

"You're not even going to give me the pleasure of your name? Isn't that rude?" Alysson said with a short giggle and small pout, leaning over the table to meet his gaze.

"It's Keith." He answered nonchalantly. Alysson reached out to get a cut-out but Keith slammed his hand down on it to protect it. "Don't touch my stuff!" He yelled.

"I was just curious." Alysson defended innocently. "Maybe you're grumpy because you have no company here."

"I'm fine! Just go already and stop distracting me!" Keith said exasperatedly and pushed Alysson towards the door. "Go before the government targets you too. Trying to do you a favor here."

"Sheesh. Alright." Alysson said with raised hands while still being pushed away. "I'll leave you alone if-" Alysson didn't get to finish as Keith slammed the door shut and went back to his cut-outs.

The camera now panned to the room beside it, which is a theater. A horror movie is playing on the big screen and the only person watching it is a short girl with curly cherry pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wears a pink sunday dress with leaf prints and knee high boots. She was watching the movie in a very quiet and intent manner when someone burst open the door and went inside. It was a tall boy wearing an eccentric-looking jester outfit in the colors red, blue, and yellow. He had small ruby earrings on, a jester hat on his head, and a cape attached to his clothes. His face is all smiles, with a blue tear tattoo under his right eye.

"What a scary film! Why would they show this to the people on the yacht? They should show something funny or maybe a documentary on how to survive or win this thing, am I right?" He laughed loudly which made the short girl looked over her shoulder at him.

"Could you please keep it down?" The girl said softly and shyly. "I'm watching the movie."

"Oh my! There's an audience of one here!?" The man gasped and covered his mouth. He skipped over to her and sat down beside her. "Hello there! I'm Jackie."

"My name is Beatrice and could you please use your indoor voice?" Beatrice pouted. "This part is getting good, even though I can already predict what will happen next."

"Oooh, are you like a fortune teller? Or a prophet?" Jackie exclaimed happily. "I'm a jester if you couldn't tell. I bring joy and laughter to the masses!" He exclaimed proudly with his hands on his hips, his voice almost competing with that in the movie.

Beatrice just sighed to herself and tried not to look annoyed. "I expected someone to visit me, but why you?" She muttered to herself.

"What was that, darling?" Jackie leaned his face closer to her, making his ear face her. "I couldn't hear you."

"It's nothing, really. I just think it's nice of you to think of others like that." She lied with a shy voice, getting uncomfortable with how close he was getting. "Sorry, I'm not good at talking to strangers." She admitted with a slightly flustered face.

"Oh no worries, darling! I was once like that too!" Jackie grinned. "But my papa used to tell me that the world smiles at those who smile at it!"

"That's an actual quote?" Beatrice tilted her head.

"Nope!" Jackie exclaimed without feeling any shame or guilt. He momentarily looked at the horror movie and gasped in shock when a gruesome scene took place. Beatrice made a confused face at him which he did not see.

The camera switched scenes to show the gym area in the yacht. It is shown that all the equipment is brand new and well maintained and organized. Using the treadmills are two girls who seems to be chatting. One has straight jet black hair that reaches down to her upper back, light red eyes, and tan skin. She wears a red shirt with the design being that of the goddess Aphrodite, pink short shorts, and white sneakers.

"Sometimes I wish he would just go out and make new friends." She rolled her eyes. The other girl nodded in agreement. This one has shoulder length dark brown hair, and mocha skin. She wears the green team jacket of the Green Bolts, and a forest green short skirt with white knee high socks and open leather shoes. She seems to be fairly shorter than the former.

"I agree! Being fit can help you in life." The mocha skinned girl said.

"Totally. Hey Abby, wanna be partners in crime?" The other girl asked as she stopped the treadmill.

"You wanna be a criminal?" Abby looked confused as she stopped hers as well. "Gabriella, I thought you were better than this."

"No, silly. I don't mean it like that. Plus you barely know me." Gabriella countered with a carefree grin. "What I mean is, we should have each others' backs! Like a team within a team!"

"I don't like having mini teams." Abby shook her head. "I want the entire team to get along and work together. Together we can accomplish anything with teamwork."

"Sure that works too but come on! It'll be fun!" Gabriella insisted as she used her towel to wipe off some sweat.

"I don't like to think about it for now." Abby dismissed. "We should primarily focus on doing our best for the team."

"Then I really hope I can be in your team. You're a cool person, Abby." Gabriella grinned.

"Whoa! What a cool place!" The two of them turned their heads around to see another girl in the gym with them. She has long flowing black hair that reaches until her behind, with the end tied up, but the most noticeable part being the single white streak in her hair. She wear a thin blue dress with a long skirt with extensions showing all the right places yet not showing much of the private parts.

"Hey you." Abby called out to girl. "Wanna exercise with us?"

"No thanks. I'm looking for the place where I can eat." The girl answered.

"I remember the canteen below deck." Gabriella recalled. "So what's-"

"Thanks! Bye bye!" The girl sprinted off out of the gym avoiding all the equipment that were in her path and even doing parkour over them.

"That girl is fast." Abby remarked as she blinked. "And skilled by the looks of it."

"Yea but she didn't introduce herself. How rude." Gabriella pouted a bit.

As Nymeria reached the canteen, she found only one person in the place with her. It's a tall boy with hazel colored eyes and short silver hair spiked backwards. He wears a plain green sweater, blue baggy pants, and sneakers. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed, not noticing the hyper yet innocent girl walk in. Nymeria noticed there was a crow perched on his shoulder, looking intently at her.

"Hello there, mister crow." She waved at the animal, which kept staring at her. She slowly put her hand down while blinking at it before finally shrugging and going to the counter to order some food.

The boy opened his eyes a moment to glance her way before closing them again, his crow tilting its head in a confused way.

* * *

A black colored yacht can be seen sailing far behind the first one, also ferrying people towards the island. The camera panned in on the bar inside it, showing a man drinking a bottle of sake by the counter. He has light green eyes, chin length brownish black hair, and a fixated frown on his lips. He wears a zipped down blue and red jacket over a plain white shirt, brown shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Someone is enjoying himself over here." A voice called out to him. He turned around to see a smiling girl with ivory skin, long olive green hair and honey amber colored eyes. She wears an long sleeve shirt, black shorts, and stockings. Around her neck is a black choker and she also wears a pair of black leather gloves. "Drinking so early in the afternoon?"

"I'm trying out an experiment or sorts." Kazuo smiled. "Call it a butterfly effect thing I want to try out."

"A...butterfly effect thing?" Eliza inquired.

"Yeah it's when every choice has a consequence and this process goes on and on that revolves around that one choice you made back then." Kazuo explained. "That's the easy way to explain it. Cause and effect basically."

"Yeah okay. And let me guess, you wanna start the first challenge while drunk?" Eliza guessed. "That's kinda crazy even for me."

"You think so? Then this will be even more interesting." Kazuo chuckled. Eliza just shook her head and went off to another side of the bar where a dartboard is hanging on the wall along with some darts to accompany it.

"Guess I'll just pass the time with this." She smirked to herself and attached a picture of Nicholas' face on the bullseye part of the dartboard. "Gotta stay sharp to avoid any regret soon." She said in a slight dark tone as she picked up a few darts and throwing it at the board, with one of the three managing to hit the bullseye and Nicholas' picture.

Kazuo peeked at what she was doing, already tipsy from drinking his sake. "Oooh, sounds fun~" He chuckled.

"Hmm?" Eliza raised an eyebrow as the boy picked up a dart and wobbled over further from where she stood. "What are you doing?"

Kazuo waggled the dart in front of him. "Watch and learn missy." He wobbled a bit as he tried to aim and soon made the shot, the dart sailing past just inches from Eliza's face and hitting the bullseye right at the center, piercing Nicholas' nose in the picture. "Hey who is that dude anyway?"

"It's...it's none of your business." Eliza huffed and continued to ignore him as she got the darts again.

Meanwhile, two people were playing a video game in the arcade room, sitting beside each other while they played the game intently. One is a chubby boy of Hispanic descent with mocha skin and short brown hair. He wears a golden colored shirt with Chris' face printed in the middle, blue jeans and brown sandals. He also wears a necklace with Blaineley's smiling face on it and a bracelet that had the words, 'I love Blaineley' on it.

His opponent is a taller girl that looks British. She has light violet eyes and jet black hair done up in a single ponytail that reaches until her upper neck. She wears a blue police uniform minus the hat, and two badges are attached to it.

"I win again!" The boy cheered at his victory in the video game.

"Aw, I lost again. You're pretty good, Tom." The girl sighed in defeat as she pouted. She then smiled and laughed. "But it was a fun game either way."

"Yeah, it's better than fighting the locals from where I come from." Tom said with a slight Mexican accent.

"Then you should ask the others on this boat to play against you. Maybe one of them can beat you." The girl smirked.

"Sorry Jamie, but I don't intend to lose that easily." Tom smirked back. Just then, someone else walked inside the room and went to where they were. It looks to be a person of average height wearing a full body stormtrooper armor and holding a realistic looking blaster rifle. The two looked on and blinked as the stormtrooper took off the helmet and revealed the face of a girl with brown eyes and chin length black hair.

"I see there's already some people playing this game." The girl noted. "I'm Silvia, by the way. Resident cosplayer and nerd." She introduced herself as she put her gun down on a nearby table.

"Nice to meet you." Jamie said to her with a smile. "I'm Jamie and this is Tom. I'm kinda surprised you're proud to be called a nerd. Most people I've met are closet nerds actually."

"It's no use hiding it. My outfit gave it away anyway." Silvia shrugged. "Are you guys gonna play more?"

"Yeah, we're just about to start another round." Tom motioned towards the tv screen where the character select screen can be seen. "Wanna play? By the way, I love the outfit. The gun looks especially realistic." He remarked.

"Thanks. I had my girlfriend help me with it." Silvia smiled. "And sure, I'll play." Jamie moved so she can have some space in between them.

"You can take my spot. I lost to that guy." Jamie smiled sheepishly. Silvia took the controller and began selecting her character just as Tom selected his.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll beat me." Tom said as Silvia chose the stage and the game started.

"I don't like underestimating or overestimating my opponents." Silvia said. "It's not a good habit to pick up. I kinda learned that the hard way." She moved her character well and delivered a few good moves that all connected.

"Assuming what the opposition will bring isn't always a bad thing, but it's not the most reliable thing either." Jamie agreed as she watched the fight and saw that Tom had lost the first round and then the second one afterwards.

"You're actually really good." Tom remarked as he started to play more intently.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Silvia gave a slight smile as she easily won the last round.

"No way." Tom blinked as he realized he had lost the match. Jamie patted his back as if to comfort him.

"Well that settles it. Someone in this boat really did beat you." Jamie laughed.

"I can accept that loss." Tom shrugged and he shook hands with Silvia.

"It was a good game." Silvia returned the gesture. "Now, how about we go play billiards?"

The camera panned to the boutique in the yacht, where an energetic girl is pacing around the place and looking at all the clothes with a big grin on her face. She has shoulder length platinum hair, light brownish skin and a clean face, almost resembling that of a porcelain doll. She wears a strapless diamond studded cyan cocktail dress and stilettos, along with pearly bracelets on both her arms and a pearly necklace around her neck.

"Ohmigosh! This is the dress that was on limited sale last week! I'm totes buying this." She exclaimed as she held up a designer dress. She turned and exited the aisle only to accidentally bump into another girl. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." She quickly apologized.

"It's alright. My camera isn't damaged so all is good." The other girl said. They were nearly the same tall height, and she has crystal blue eyes and short auburn hair that ends in slight curls. She wear a long brown overcoat, a vest over a white blouse and dark brown skinny jeans. "Say cheese." She prepared her camera.

"Oh!" The girl put back the dress in the rack then posed and smiled for the camera. A flash shone through, signaling the photo was taken. "By the way, my name's Winona." She introduced as she got the dress again.

"And I'm Caitlyn." The other girl introduced. "I'm just a normal photographer." She grinned. "I plan on taking pictures of the cast for the memories. Oh and I like your dress. Really chic."

"Thank you." Winona giggled as she twirled around a bit. "I'm a fashionista, so it's only right that I dress nice for this show!" She exclaimed.

"Well then I look forward to working with you and taking more pictures." Caitlyn said. "I should go look at the other rooms. Don't wanna miss out on anything before we leave this yacht."

"Okay! See you at the island!" Winona waved goodbye to her as Caitlyn took her leave, looking at the photo she took from her camera with a side grin as she went.

"I'll get a big scoop from this show or my name isn't Caitlyn Malcolm." She muttered to herself with conviction in her eyes.

The camera switched to the middle deck, where an Asian looking man is looking out into the ocean, admiring the dolphins that passed him by. He has an average height, fair skin, light red eyes and straight jet black hair that reaches down to his upper back done up in a ponytail. He wears a blue shirt with the design being that of Izanagi, brown shorts, and white running shoes. He also wears a golden bracelet on his left arm. He continued to watch the dolphins when someone approached him.

"Did you know that dolphins are mammals and not reptiles?" The newcomer said. The former turned and saw that it was another guy. He has tan skin and short blond curly hair with a chubby build. He wears a red shirt with blue and yellow stripes, black shorts, and Converse shoes. The word 'falso' is tattooed on his left wrist.

"Everyone knows that..." The other boy said with a roll of his eyes. "Look just leave me alone already.." He droned on.

"You look like a dumb person who needs some trivia to help increase whatever low IQ you got there." The blond haired man smirked. "I'm Antoine, the best trivia master around!"

"Gabriel..." The ponytail guy introduced. "And nobody told you to drop trivia like that unto me..." He slightly glared at him.

"What's wrong? Too prideful to admit you're dumb?" Antoine smirked again as he turned around. "Whatever, catch you later dumbass." He laughed as he walked away.

"Hmm.." Gabriel thought to himself while glaring after Antoine. "I can already tell who my first vote will be if he ends up on my team..."

The door to the boiler room suddenly opened and out walked another boy. He has chin length light brown hair and tan skin, and wears a black shirt under a short sleeve jacket, ripped jeans, and hiker boots. He also wore metal vambraces on his arms. What really stood out though was a tattoo mix of Deathstroke and Punisher logos with a sword and gun behind it on his right shoulder blade. He whistled to himself as he walked past Gabriel, with the latter noticing him pocket what looks to be metallic gears and pieces.

"These parts will be useful to me, yeah." He muttered to himself in an excited tone as he went on his way.

"I wonder..." Gabriel muttered to himself as he watched the mysterious boy go to the opposite direction of where Antoine had gone.

* * *

The white yacht arrived at the dock first, the backside opening up the walkway to let the contestants go down. The two hosts waited at the end of the dock, staring up at the walkway to see who would go down first.

"There you have it folks, you're about to see the contestants coming out of this yacht! Let's go meet them, shall we?" Blaineley said with a big smile at the camera.

"I'm pretty sure the audience met them already. We do have cameras inside." Valnoir reminded her with an amused chuckle.

"Quiet, you!" Blaineley snapped. "It's catchy, okay?"

"It's overrated and especially unnecessary now." Valnoir rolled his eyes.

The first one out of the yacht is Quincey, who walked down with confidence and purpose. He did not seem fazed or frightened at the water below and did not even look down at the walkway, simply walking straight with his head held high.

"Good afternoon, sir and madam." Quincey greeted them both with a slight bow. "You two must be the hosts."

"Quincey!" Valnoir grinned. "Just Valnoir and Mildred would be alright."

"Blaineley." Blaineley corrected with an irritable glance at the main host. "Call me Blaineley."

"Very well. Valnoir. Blaineley." Quincey regarded the two hosts as he went to stand over at the side to wait for the others.

"Huh. And he didn't even need to be told to do that." Blaineley blinked.

"At least another person here has common decency." Valnoir smiled which made Blaineley scowl. But before she could say anything, the unknown girl with the white streak of hair bounded down the walkway excitedly and skidded to a stop right in front of the two hosts, grinning innocently.

"Hey there!" She waved at them. "I'm ready to play!" She said excitedly.

"Hello, Nymeria." Valnoir smiled down at the girl.

"Nymeria? What a weird name." Blaineley remarked as Nymeria went over to Quincey to say hi to him as well.

"Is this coming from someone who isn't proud of her own?" Valnoir raised an eyebrow at her.

"Will you just shut up?" Blaineley groaned. "The next contestants are here."

Sure enough, Jeanette went down the walkway along with Alysson and Jackie.

"Good afternoon, Total Drama!" Jeanette exclaimed with a perfectly executed smile as she waved her hand with grace.

"Hello, viewers! It's Jackie the Jester!" The jester said as well as he somersaulted down at the end of the dock.

"It's great to be here." Alysson chimed in with a wink to the camera as the three of them made it down safely. "I especially hope the male viewers out there would be glad to see me play."

"I don't think you'll have the same comment after a few weeks here." Valnoir smirked.

"We'll see." Alysson winked at him just as Jackie started juggling behind them.

"Look at me everyone!" He said with a grin. Nymeria looked amazed and watched him juggle while Jeanette just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I hate the jester." Blaineley cringed at the sight.

"Well too bad. I accepted his application." Valnoir smirked.

"I also don't wanna know why you accepted the application of a female pokemon trainer." Blaineley pointed at Alysson.

"At least it's a diverse cast." Valnoir simply shrugged. "Speaking of diverse, Daniel is here."

The tall man with the crow perked on his shoulder stepped down the yacht, glancing at all the present contestants as he did so. He did not say anything to them, just giving a short nod to the hosts before standing in a far corner away from his fellow campers.

"So that's his name." Nymeria nodded in understanding. "I saw him at the cafeteria earlier."

"Might that be his pet crow?" Quincey inquired.

"It is." Blaineley affirmed. "Another weirdo Valnoir selected." She sighed.

"Don't worry, the remaining people left in there are normal." Valnoir chuckled.

"Is the government here!? I bet they're here to ambush us!" Keith ran down the walkway in a panic and tripped near the end, causing him to tumble the rest of the way down, his tinfoil hat falling over the edge and into the water. "Noooooo! My only means of protection against their mind-controlling ways!" He exclaimed in despair.

"Is he alright?" Nymeria asked in concern.

"He's like that in the yacht when I met him." Alysson said nonchalantly as they saw Keith get back up and rummage through his things for some tinfoil.

"It's great to see you too, Keith." Valnoir laughed at the boy's misfortune.

"You said no more weirdos." Blaineley glared at Valnoir.

"He isn't weird, just overly cautious." Valnoir corrected.

"Which is still weird!" The co host insisted.

"So, no government here?" Keith asked as he rubbed his head.

"That's correct. This place is a government-free zone." Valnoir answered while spreading his arms to emphasize his point. "Even underage kids can drink alcohol if they want to."

"How unruly." Jeanette frowned.

"How predictable." Quincey remarked.

"How awesome!" Nymeria grinned widely.

Valnoir looked up at the walkway again and saw Abby and Gabriella jogging down together.

"We're here!" Gabriella announced with a huge grin as she and Abby stood in front of the hosts.

"Where are our teams?" Abby asked.

"Slow down there, girls." Blaineley pointed to the gathered contestants behind them. "Go over there first and wait for further announcements."

"Oh, well that's alright too." Gabriella grinned as she went over to go talk to the others with Abby trailing behind her.

"Are we done with this yacht yet?" Blaineley asked impatiently.

"Not so. There is still one more camper in there." Valnoir told her. "Hurry up, Beatrice!"

The short girl revealed herself at the top of the walkway and began descending down. "I'm sorry." She muttered shyly as she continued walking down slowly.

"Let me help you!" Jackie skipped over back at the walkway to hold her hand and help her get down faster. "I gotta introduce you to Nymeria and Alysson!" The jester exclaimed.

"Slow down a bit, will you?" Beatrice pouted a bit as she was being dragged down by Jackie.

"Well that's all from that yacht." Valnoir remarked just as the white yacht left the dock. He could see the black yacht approached the dock in exchange.

"Is that another boat?" Jeanette asked as she squinted across the sea.

"It seems the other contestants have arrived." Quincey remarked.

"Cool! I wanna see what the guys are like." Alysson gave a small giggle.

"You here for love?" Abby asked.

"Maybe." Alysson answered slyly.

"That's fine. Just hope that it doesn't affect team performance, wherever you may end up." Abby shrugged.

"I just hope the government isn't on that other yacht." Keith muttered in anxiety. "It's black after all. Just like their cars and their shades and their suits and everything."

The walkway of the second yacht dropped down into the dock to allow passage. Antoine and Caitlyn walked down first.

"...And that's how cameras were invented." Antoine said matter-of-factly. Caitlyn just rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Yeah that's great and all but I know about that story, not to mention you got some details wrong." Caitlyn said dismissively as they both got down.

"What are you talking about? It's the right trivia!" Antoine said, almost indignantly.

"Caitlyn, Antoine, welcome!" Valnoir greeted the two.

"Can I be placed in a team without this guy?" Caitlyn sighed. "He's ruining the good mood of this place and I can't take photos with him around."

"We'll see. Go stand with the others first." Blaineley ordered. Caitlyn nodded and went to join the bigger group, completely avoiding Antoine as he continued to express anger over the trivia.

Gabriel went down the walkway alone, looking over at the contestants before him as he did, almost as if he's studying and analyzing them. He saw Gabriella widen her eyes at the sight of him but didn't bother approaching him.

"Liking the competition so far, Gabriel?" Valnoir interrupted his train of thought with a smirk.

"I guess..." Gabriel answered plainly as he stood to the side, evidently not wanting to continue the talk.

"Would you like me to take your picture?" Caitlyn offered. Gabriel simply shook his head and looked away.

"Finally a quiet one." Blaineley sighed in relief.

"Daniel is a quiet one too." Valnoir pointed out.

"But he's weird. People with pet crows are weird." Blaineley said irritably.

Tom, Silvia, and Jamie went down the walkway together. Everyone looked their way, clearly surprising with what Silvia is wearing.

"That's right, we got out very own stormtrooper." Tom announced with a proud smirk. Jamie laughed beside him.

"Wrong show! The Sci-Fi Showdown cast is that way!" Antoine called out while pointing out across the sea.

"Impressive." Caitlyn beamed and started taking pictures of Silvia. The stormtrooper realized she was being pictured and decided to do a battle pose for her.

"You seem used to this." Jamie remarked.

"It's more like my instinct now." Silvia said as they joined the cast.

"Are you one of those soldiers from Star Wars?" Jackie exclaimed as he skipped over to them. Caitlyn joined them as well.

"Yeah, I'm a stormtrooper." Silvia said as she took off her helmet. "Thanks for taking my picture, by the way." She turned to Caitlyn.

"It was simply marvelous. I like how you handled the pose. That's one for the papers." Caitlyn beamed.

"Thank you. This is my first time cosplaying a Star Wars character so I was afraid I wouldn't pull it off." Silvia admitted.

"The gun is fake, yes?" Jeanette asked Quincey.

"Indeed. It looks realistic, but it is fake." Quincey nodded.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I get to see THE Blaineley with my own eyes." Tom gushed as he excitedly jumped up and down while approaching the two hosts, specifically giving his attention to Blaineley. "You smell just as great as I imagined!"

"See? A normal one." Valnoir mocked with a side smirk.

"Uh yeah." Blaineley said, clearly weirded out by Tom's enthusiasm. "Look can you just stand over there already?"

"But I want an autograph from the greatest hostess everrrr!" Tom whined.

"But she's just my co-host. I'm the main host of this season." Valnoir smiled, almost evil in nature.

"What!?" Tom looked shocked to hear it. "A newbie is the main host!?"

"I'm as shocked as you are, kid." Blaineley shook her head. Valnoir rolled his eyes.

"Just go stand with the others." He glared at the boy, who immediately rejoined the others but not before glaring at Valnoir and sticking his tongue out.

The boy with the metal vambraces walked down the walkway next, inspecting a metal gear and a cog.

"What should I make first?" He said to himself.

"Welcome, Caleb!" Valnoir exclaimed a bit too loudly. This caused Caleb to lose his focus and get startled, accidentally dropping what he was holding into the water below.

"Nooo!" He cried as he kneeled down at the edge of the dock and peered down. He saw the pieces fall deeper into the water.

"My bad. Pardon me." Valnoir laughed sadistically.

"You might actually be good after all." Blaineley nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm not, Mildred." Valnoir smirked at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Hey everyone!" Winona called out from the top of the walkway as she strutted down. "The fashionista has arrived!"

Caitlyn took a few shots of her, with Winona doing a different pose each time.

"So fashionable!" Nymeria exclaimed as she clapped.

"I do admit her clothing is something to behold." Jeanette nodded in appreciation.

"But it's not fit for the outdoors though." Gabriella frowned a bit.

"Nice entrance, Winona." Valnoir complimented as Winona joined the rest of the cast.

"I try." The fashionista giggled.

"We're down to our last two campers." Blaineley announced. "Just where are they?"

As if on cue, Kazuo and Elizabetha walked down the walkway. The former making uneasy steps going down while the latter just smiled and walked a bit faster, not bothering to help him.

"Is he drunk?" Jamie gasped.

"Yes he is." Eliza affirmed. "It's apparently an experiment of his."

"An experiment that involves getting drunk before the game starts?" Abby raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"He isn't that drunk..." Gabriel interrupted. "I think he can manage..."

"And how do you know that?" Abby glanced his way.

"Observations..." Gabriel said simply with a wave of his hand.

"Yo, we gonna get this thing started or what?" Kazuo directed his attention towards Valnoir and Blaineley while giving a laugh.

"Yes, you both are the last ones." Blaineley nodded, a bit weirded out.

"Welcome, Kazuo and Elizabetha." Valnoir greeted with a smile, clearly amused with Kazuo's tipsy state. "Looks like you're starting this season off with a bit of a...handicap." He looked at him.

"No no no. It's an experiment." Kazuo corrected with a wide grin. "I'm gonna do the first challenge while tipsy. I wanna see where it leads me."

"Pretty sure you're gonna get eliminated early for that." Silvia pointed out.

"Or you know, die trying." Antoine rolled his eyes. "Such inferior human beings."

"I like your clothes, Elizabetha." Winona complimented.

"Why thank you. Oh and just call me Eliza." Eliza smiled with a short giggle.

"Well either way, it amuses me." Valnoir chuckled. The black yacht left the docks soon after. "Now that everyone is here, let's all group up together for a picture."

"Yay! Group picture!" Nymeria cheered. The crow on Daniel's shoulder made a sound, which startled her a bit.

Caitlyn handed her camera to Blaineley before joining the cast and getting into position with them. Most of them had smiles on their faces, others did poses along with it and a few had neutral looks.

"I'm not even gonna bother counting this off." Valnoir shook his head and just motioned for Blaineley to take their picture.

"What a boring host." Blaineley rolled her eyes. "One...two...three!" She counted off and snapped the picture.

"I wanna see it!" Winona exclaimed as she went over to check on Caitlyn's camera. "I love my pose here." She squealed.

"It's just a picture." Antoine rolled his eyes. "Not that it matters."

"A picture contains a thousand words. How's that for trivia?" Caitlyn smirked.

"But that's a quote!" Antoine retorted.

"That's enough! We still have a challenge to do." Blaineley interrupted.

"It is actually quite simple." Valnoir said. "There are two cabins located around the island, and the two teams must race to either one in order to win the challenge. Remember, all members must be present in that one cabin for it to count as a win. There are no other rules aside from the obvious ones in the application." He chuckled.

"Okay so what are the teams then?" Abby asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Valnoir laughed. "Remember, the people who went down with you on the same yacht?"

"Yeah of course." Jackie grinned widely.

"Wait, I think I know where this is going." Jeanette realized.

"Your teams are the same people from that yacht!" Valnoir announced. This was met by collective gasps and groans from the contestants.

"Yes!" Jamie pulled Tom and Silvia into a group hug. Alysson winked at Keith, who didn't notice as he was busy making another tinfoil hat.

"No..." Gabriel sighed as he risked a glance at Antoine, who smirked at him. He groaned and just shook his head. "Just my luck..." He griped.

"Now for the team names." Valnoir snapped his fingers and an intern went to him and gave him and Blaineley a banner each. "Those who rode the white yacht, this is yours." He tossed one to Quincey which he caught easily. "From now on you will be known as the White Stallions!" The banner was unfurled to reveal a galloping horse with a white background.

"Not bad." Beatrice said softly with a smile.

"I like horses." Gabriella said. "They're beautiful and majestic." Gabriel rolled his eyes when he heard her say that.

"This one is for the one who rode the black yacht." Blaineley announced as she tossed the banner to Jamie, who also caught it with ease. "You guys are known as the Black Knights!" The police officer unfurled the banner to reveal a knight in black armor wielding a greatsword confidently.

"Sounds medieval." Caleb grinned.

"The armor looks so fashionable. Was it a trend back then?" Winona asked.

"Maybe. I mean I always thought their armor looks relatively the same." Silvia shrugged.

"Quiet! The challenge is gonna start soon but first we want to know your thoughts about the season." Blaineley said. "There are confessional outhouses everywhere so just go to one and tell the audience what you think or anything personal you want to share."

"With that said, your challenge starts..." Valnoir paused for effect. "Now!"

Everyone began sprinting in various directions, some of them desperately trying to find their team and follow them while others trying to take the lead.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Quincey:** The cast looks decent enough, and I like to think I have a good chance at winning this. Granted, I'm not financially struggling per se but it would be nice to play the game for the experience.

 **Nymeria:** Everyone looks so cool and awesome! Except maybe a few others who aren't exactly too positive like that meany Antoine or the quiet Gabriel and Daniel, but still! I can't wait for the next challenges already.

 **Jeanette:** This season will surely be full of surprises. But whatever those surprises are, I will be there to help lead my team to victory by carefully planning out perfect strategies. They will see me as an asset, and it will be a free merge pass for me. *she smiled confidently*

 **Alysson:** This is actually working out for me. I'm gonna admit something to you guys. *there is short pause* I'm not a girl. I'm a guy! Surprise! I was told that I kinda look like a girl so I'm gonna use that to its full advantage in this game. So far, things are going great. Well, except for things with Keith though. But I swear I'm gonna charm my way through this competition. *he giggles cutely*

 **Jackie:** I promise to bring as much joy as possible in this show! I heard it could get really messy and cutthroat in here but I just wanna have fun and make friends. Beatrice is already my friend ever since I talked to her in that theatre and I wanted to be friends with that stormtrooper but there is just one problem. *his face suddenly turns deathly serious* She is in the other team and therefore someone I should defeat in order for my team to win.

 **Daniel:** *He is just staring at the camera for a short while. He glanced at his crow and it let out a sound*

 **Keith:** *he continues to make a tinfoil hat* I am not letting my guard down. Not even for a second. Not even when I sleep! I know the government preys on weakness and ignorance and so I will remain vigilant and strike at them the instant they try to make their move to disrupt the show or its contestants! *he wears the finished tinfoil hat*

 **Abby:** I'm a soccer team manager, so it's my job to look after the players and make sure they are all fit and healthy and ready to play at any given notice. I want my team to be in top shape always so i hope that gives them a reason for me to stay.

 **Gabriella:** I didn't know Gabriel would be here. *she sighs* Well I guess you guys should know. He's my younger twin brother who is so introverted that I honestly don't like it anymore. He needs to go outside more and socialize and get some fresh air and sunlight and all that. Live the teenage life you know. Not just get cooped up in a room doing whatever.

 **Beatrice:** Jackie is a bit...overwhelming but nothing I can't handle. I suppose I just a shy girl around strangers so I do hope I can get comfortable around my teammates soon. I don't wanna be left out and end up getting eliminated for it. *she shudders*

 **Antoine:** Every person here isn't really as smart as me. They're all dumb compared to a trivia master like me. *he smirks* And I'll show that by taking control of the team and being the leader! Yeah that's right, I'll be uncontested!

 **Caitlyn:** I'm gonna admit something here, I'm not actually just any photographer. I'm a journalist, and I plan on getting a big scoop here in this season. Isn't this great? I wonder what secrets this island holds. I wonder what secrets the other cast members hold. Stay with me everyone because Caitlyn Malcolm will uncover it all!

 **Gabriel:** So my twin sister is here?...Not a big deal for me. I came here to win through logic and expert masterminding...to show her that even though I don't go out much, I do not have the weaknesses of a sheltered boy...

 **Tom:** Okay so the newbie host isn't so bad but I still think Blaineley should be the main host! She's the veteran one. I can't stand this disrespect! I demand Blaineley be the main host this instant!

 **Silvia:** I got excited to audition after I found out Nelly signed up for Total Drama Sci-Fi Showdown. It may not be sci-fi themed here, but hopefully my cosplay can somewhat endorse it.

 **Jamie:** I don't have much to say actually, but I guess I wanna give a shoutout to my family back home. I know my brother, Nicholas, is on a different season but I'm excited to win this one. Seriously though, will Kazuo and Eliza be alright? Maybe I should keep a close eye on them.

 **Caleb:** Damn, why did I have to lose those parts? Now I need to find new ones if I'm ever going to make something out here. Not to mention we're surrounded by so much nature so it could be difficult.

 **Winona:** I can't wait to get started! I heard that fashionistas don't often go to reality shows that tend to get messy and I can understand that. So I'll try extra to keep these amazing clothes safe while still doing my best. *she giggles*

 **Kazuo:** *he sways a bit as he looks at the camera* So far so gooood~ Hehehe, I wonder what the butterfly effect has in store for me in this first challenge.

 **Eliza:** That Kazuo is one weird guy, and Jamie looks familiar somehow. I don't know, maybe it's just me. Anyways, I watched a couple of seasons and even watched the Sci-Fi Showdown one because my cousin Nataline is in it so I know how this game works. All I can say is, I have a pretty good idea what my game plan will be. *she smiles evilly*

 **~End Confessional~**

The camera now showed a nearly empty dock, with only the two hosts present.

"The teams have been decided and now the challenge is underway." Valnoir announced with a grin.

"Will the White Stallions make it to the cabin first, or will the Black Knights seize the day?"

"The cast has been introduced and now it's time to see them in action as their leadership skills and teamwork will be tested." Valnoir added. "Find out next time on Total..."

"Drama..." Blaineley chimed in.

"Forgotten Island!" They both finished in unison.

* * *

 **This is my second story, everyone. Please do not worry as I have not abandoned my first story, which is the Total Drama Sci-Fi Showdown. I merely posted this so that all of you will be aware of my next project afterwards. I'll still give heavy focus on the merge phase of the first story but I'll be posting bits of this one too in the process. So tell me what you think of this cast by leaving a review and I will see you all next time! :) XBloodLegendX**


	2. 2: 19 Ways to Lose

The camera shows the aerial view of the Forgotten Island in midday, before panning down until it showed the docks where the two hosts waited. Valnoir and Blaineley gave their smiles to the camera as they started off the show. "Welcome back to Total Drama Forgotten Island!" The male host started.

"Last episode, our twenty campers have been introduced." Blaineley said. "We've got a cast of diverse and very weird personalities." She rolled her eyes.

"But that's what will make this show a lively one," Valnoir interjected. "because the campers who were in the same yacht became instant teammates. The black yacht campers are known as the Black Knights while the ones in the white yacht are the White Stallions."

"And with that, the first challenge was given." Blaineley chimed in. "Find the cabin before the other team. Get some teamwork going. Simple as that."

"But though it is simple, the stakes are high." Valnoir gave a sadistic grin. "Because the losing team will face elimination tonight!" He cackled.

"Jeez, you laugh like that?" Blaineley cringed.

"Get used to it, Mildred." Valnoir chuckled.

"Whatever." Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Anyway, which team will win this challenge and which one will face elimination?"

"Will teamwork see them through or will individual skills do it for them?" Valnoir added.

"Find out now on Total..." Blaineley started.

"Drama..." Valnoir chimed in with a grin.

"Forgotten Island!" They finished together.

* * *

 **(White Stallions)**

The team moved quickly through the woods with Quincey, Abby, and Gabriella in the lead. Everyone else trailed behind with Jeanette and Alysson bringing up the rear.

"We should find a clearing and scan the area from there." Jeanette called out to the front. "We do not know how far these woods go."

"By the looks of it, we are already at the thick of it." Quincey called out to her. "The cabin should be further ahead."

"So why did you wear a dress for this show?" Alysson asked Jeanette.

"It's to represent my high social status of course." Jeanette scoffed. "Not to mention my taste in fashion."

"Oh, really?" Alysson tilted his head.

"And as for you, are you supposed to be a cartoon character?" Jeanette looked him up and down. "However, those clothes do seem functional."

"I like wearing it." Alysson shrugged. "Pokemon is kinda my thing. Guys like girls who dress up as a character from their favorite game." He winked after saying that.

"The appeal is fine, but you do not look that physically fit." Jeanette said bluntly.

"I'll make it work." Alysson pouted.

"And I may find a use for you, yet." Jeanette said dismissively as she ran on ahead of him. Alysson glared after her but said nothing else.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Alysson:** She thinks she can just size up my worth just like that? Is that how rich and snobby girls are like? Well, we'll see just how powerful and mighty she'll be after I woo all the guys in my team! *he smirks confidently*

 **Jeanette:** Alysson is the kind of girl that wants to get the boys' attention so that she'll make it far. But as a challenge strategist, I refuse to allow such a freeloader on my team. If she cannot prove her worth in challenges then I have no use for her. And did I mention that pokemon fashion is so last year ago?

 **~End Confessional~**

Daniel ran alongside Nymeria and Keith, with his crow soaring high above him to scout ahead. Nymeria curiously looked up at the black bird.

"So what's its name?" Nymeria asked Daniel while pointing up at the bird. The latter did not respond nor look her way. Keith noticed this and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What if he's a government spy?" He suddenly blurted out so they can both hear him. This got Daniel's attention as he looked back with a raised eyebrow but still said nothing. Nymeria gasped.

"A teenage boy!? How can they do this!?" The girl frowned deeply.

"The government does a lot of inhumane acts." Keith shook his head solemnly. "They probably subjected him to an experiment where his soul is bind to that crow." He guessed.

Daniel looked at both of them as if they were crazy and ran ahead, his crow making a sound before dropping down to perch on his shoulder again.

"What should we do?" Nymeria whispered to Keith.

"Normally I'd subdue him and run like hell afterwards while wearing this tin foil hat, but the only way to get him off our case is to vote him out." Keith decided.

"Then we'll do that! For his sake too." Nymeria grinned.

"Not so loud! He might hear and call the CIA on us." Keith widened his eyes at her anxiously. Nymeria nodded quickly while making a zipped up lips motion.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Keith:** *is adjusting his tin foil hat* I swear that Daniel is a government spy! He's here to spy on me because I'm close to uncovering their secrets and expose them for what they really are! But he won't get me, and hopefully Nymeria will be smart enough to vote him out at elimination too. Maybe I can try to throw this challenge so we can lose.

 **Nymeria:** I wonder what it's like to be experimented upon by the government. I watch movies that show what they do to you but it's all from different perspectives. Maybe I could ask Daniel what it feels like.

 **~End Confessional~**

Beatrice tried to keep up with Jackie, who ran ahead of her to see where they were headed.

"Jackie? Could you slow down?" Beatrice asked softly but the jester gave no response. Beatrice tried to see his face and she saw him being completely serious, a side she has not seen before. "Jackie?"

"Beatrice, hurry up." Jackie called out to her as he glanced back. "We must not lose on our first challenge." He urged.

"I'll try." She said as she ran a bit faster. Jackie sighed in annoyance and slowed down so she could catch up to him.

"Can't you run any faster? We're going to lose." The jester said. "Look, I'll just carry you." Without waiting for an answer, he swooped her off her feet and began running again with her in his arms.

"Waahh!" Beatrice exclaimed as she looked up and saw Jackie carrying her bridal style. "What are you doing!?"

"We need to hurry up." Jackie said simply and seriously, completely unlike his attitude back on the yacht. "If you fall behind, they'll blame you for it and vote you off."

"Well that's true." Beatrice conceded. "But only this one time." She stated.

"We'll see." Jackie answered before focusing on the path ahead.

Quincey stopped the moment he reached a clearing in the woods. Abby and Gabriella, the two close behind him, stopped as well and looked around.

"This is a problem." Gabriella frowned. "There's no sign of it anywhere."

"Do we risk splitting the team?" Abby asked. "It could help us cover more ground."

"I can agree to that." Quincey nodded. Soon, everyone on the team had caught up.

"Why did we stop?" Jackie asked. "The other team are still on the move!"

"I believe we need to come up with a strategy." Jeanette placed a hand on her chin in thought.

"We already did." Abby interjected. "We're going to split the team into smaller groups."

"Oh?" Jeanette narrowed her eyes at Abby, clearly irritated by her.

"I will go alone along this path." Quincey decided as he pointed down a path that looked jagged and unsafe.

"Really? Abby and I can accompany you." Gabriella offered.

"I prefer working alone." Quincey said firmly.

"Hey, this is still a team effort-" Abby tried to say but Quincey had already took off down the path on his own. "Fine. Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Gabriella and Nymeria, you're both with me." She said as she pointed at the two girls before heading down another path.

"Yay! Adventure!" Nymeria cheered as she followed them.

"I cannot believe they just did that without my consent." Jeanette huffed.

"Beatrice and I will go down this path." Jackie said then started sprinting down a much clearer path, still carrying Beatrice in his arms.

"Then that leaves me with the rest of you." Jeanette turned around to see only Keith and Alysson there. "Hold on, where is Daniel?"

"I saw him sneak away deeper into the woods." Keith answered while giving an anxious glance at the trees. "Maybe to report in our situation to his superior."

"Can we just move on already?" Alysson sighed as he went down the last path away from the clearing.

"Yes but I'll be leading us through." Jeanette insisted as she hurriedly went in front of Alysson and took the lead.

 **~End Confessional~**

 **Jackie:** I really don't like losing. Not that I'm a bad loser or anything but I just get this urge that I have to try to win no matter what. I gotta push my body to its limits in order to win challenges, even though Beatrice's weight is starting to take a toll on me. *he sighs*

 **Jeanette:** Did Abby just tell the team what to do without my consent? How dare she!? And to think that Quincey isn't willing to become a team player shows just how he acts in challenges. Although, I could still use that to my advantage someday. I just need to exert control over the team. I'll start by winning over Alysson and Keith, though by the looks of it it might take some work. Not to mention I'm not very fond of Alysson.

 **Abby:** As the head team manager I'm used to barking out orders like that. That doesn't mean I'm lazy though so don't get the wrong idea! I just had to step in like that so we wouldn't fall behind. Oh shoot, I forgot to tell them what our signal will be when one group finds the cabin! Darn it!

 **~End Confessional~**

* * *

 **(Black Knights)**

The team were currently running through a rocky terrain that leads up to the tall hills on the island. Caitlyn and Jamie took the lead while Kazuo and Eliza brought up the rear, with Kazuo still clearly still tipsy from the liquor he just drank.

"I still can't believe he drank alcohol back at the yacht." Jamie frowned as she glanced back at Kazuo and Eliza. "He's making a bad example for the younger audience. I hope Eliza can keep him focused."

"I don't think morals amount to much in this show." Caitlyn shrugged as she paused for a bit to take pictures of the scenery. "Chris is pretty sadistic you know."

"Yeah but we have a new host." Jamie pointed out. "Sure Blaineley is still here but she isn't the main host of the season."

"You're talking about Valnoir, right?" Caitlyn clarified. "To be honest, there isn't much information about him. At least, nothing interesting shows up in the database."

"You have access to a database? I thought you were just a photographer." Jamie tilted her head. Caitlyn smiled innocently.

"I've got friends in the force." The journalist simply said.

"Well I'm from the force and we can be friends." Jamie giggled.

"That would be nice. Having allies is a good thing." Caitlyn smiled.

"I'm also friends with Tom and Silvia so we're a pretty big group now." Jamie added.

"Not bad. I think I'll stick with you guys." Caitlyn said as they heard the sounds of a riverbank. "Let's follow the river. Maybe the cabin is along the riverbank." She suggested. Jamie nodded and they started to go along the riverbank.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Caitlyn:** I can have as many allies as I want just so long as I don't get found out. If I can have multiple alliances, then I'm basically safe for the entire first half of the season. I think I can get the others to be in an alliance with me because of my great persuasion skills. *she smirks proudly*

 **~End Confessional~**

Antoine ran faster to keep up with Gabriel who was running alongside Tom. Gabriel saw this and rolled his eyes.

"Trivia maniac incoming..." He sighed.

"Hey guys! Wanna know a cool fact about rivers?" Antoine smirked at them.

"No so go away..." Gabriel grumbled.

"I'm not really interested either." Tom answered. "I'm more interested in finding out why a newbie host is the main host and now the glorious Blaineley." He clenched his fist and scowled.

"Come on, someone has to inject knowledge into your dumb brains." Antoine insisted.

"Hey, I'm not dumb." Tom protested.

"Don't bother with him..." Gabriel told him. "Just ignore him and keep running..." He said as he ran ahead of them.

"You're just avoiding me because you're not as smart as I am!" Antoine called out arrogantly. "Can you believe that guy?" He turned towards Tom.

"I can't even believe you." Tom rolled his eyes as he ran ahead as well. Antoine grumbled in annoyance and just trailed behind them.

Silvia saw all this happen and thought to herself while holding her helmet in her hands. Her train of thought was interrupted when Winona came up to her with a smile.

"Hey there." The fashionista greeted.

"Oh, hi there." Silvia greeted back with a smile.

"I heard you made quite the entrance back there, huh?" Winona giggled as she held out her hand. "I'm Winona, but I think you already know that since I was introduced third to the last. I can tell we're gonna be fast friends!" Silvia reached out and shook her hand.

"I'm Silvia. I'm a cosplayer and resident nerd." The stormtrooper introduced. "And yeah, I can see us become friends. We did leave them breathless with our entrances."

"So what do you think of our teammates right now?" Winona asked her as she motioned towards their team.

"I can tell that boy back there doesn't care much about the challenge." Silvia glanced back at Eliza and Kazuo, where Eliza was struggling to keep Kazuo in line to follow the team. "And nobody seems to like Antoine very much."

"I noticed that too." Winona chirped. "Do you think we should vote either one of them out?"

"Well Kazuo may be tipsy but he can surprisingly keep up. And Antoine is at least trying to get ahead and prove himself." Silvia shrugged. "We'll just have to see."

 **~Confessional~**

 **Silvia:** Even though Antoine basically drew himself a big target on his back for his attitude, I don't like letting my emotions judge my decisions too much. I want to be the team player that will vote out the weakest links only. That way, our team can get stronger and stronger. Winona doesn't seem weak despite the fact she's wearing a cocktail dress outdoors so I believe she'll be a good investment.

 **Winona:** It's only day one and I've made two friends already! This is so amazing! I was kinda hoping to befriend everyone on my team but some others may take a little more effort and understanding. I'm talking about Antoine, Kazuo, and Eliza of course.

 **~End Confessional~**

Bringing up the rear were Kazuo, Eliza, and Caleb. Caleb was busy looking around the rocks for something, ignoring the other two.

"Hey Caleb!" Eliza called out to him a bit too loudly. "Eyes on the prize!" She laughed.

"I'm looking for something here." Caleb grunted as he kept searching.

"Can't that wait? We have a challenge to do!" Eliza scoffed. "If we lose then we're voting you out."

"Don't be too harsh on him, we don't know his story." Kazuo said as he lightly shoved Eliza playfully like a drunk. "What if we vote...vote out someone who is strong on our team? Isn't that much more fun?"

"It kinda is." Eliza laughed and so did Kazuo. "But that's also just dumb." Caleb frowned as he overheard their conversation and tried to go on ahead but Kazuo wrapped one arm around his shoulder to make him stay.

"Don't leave us, Caleb. What if an alien abducts us?" Kazuo said as he looked up at the sky.

"Aliens aren't real." Caleb said bluntly.

"Maybe in another timeline, sure." Kazuo laughed.

"Can I go now?" Caleb sighed. "I'm trying to find more things I can use in the future. Both of you are distracting me."

"But you look like a hobo doing it." Eliza laughed as she walked on ahead.

"But it's none of your business." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hurry up!" Antoine called out to the three of them. "We found the cabin."

 **~Confessional~**

 **Eliza:** The cabin? Yeah right. Surely this won't be that easy. *she rolls her eyes*

 **Kazuo** : So far the results are good. I brought up the rear and got to bond with Caleb. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't get tipsy and ran alongside those in front. I say that Caleb would be all alone and maybe even side track and go the wrong way. My choice made sure the team stayed together.

 **Caleb:** I'm just here minding my own business and these two just had to ruin it like that? I'm seriously going to get bored in here if I don't find something to work on.

 **~End Confessional~**

Jamie pointed down the riverbank where the cabin can be seen. It was located further down and across where they are, though the only means to get there is through hopping over the small rocks that formed a path towards it. The river current is especially strong in that area, making it dangerous to traverse.

"Only a little bit further, everyone!" Jamie exclaimed to her teammates.

"And if any of us falls in...back to square one..." Gabriel sighed with a shake of his head.

"Don't be so pessimistic." Winona frowned. "We can do it!"

"Says the person wearing stilettos..." Gabriel droned.

"Are you people that dumb to stall here or are we gonna do this?" Antoine crossed his arms impatiently.

"How about you go first then?" Caitlyn retorted. Antoine scoffed and went on ahead of them.

"I will." He said defiantly.

"Will this be alright?" Jamie asked. "Antoine isn't a very good leader by the looks of it."

"Just look at it this way." Eliza said with a dark chuckle as she and Kazuo caught up. "If he fails then we can vote him off. Then everyone is happy." She giggles.

"I...can get behind that." Jamie nodded with uncertainty but shrugged and continued on walking. Silvia looked beside her and saw Tom muttering to himself.

"What's up?" The stormtrooper asked him.

"I'm seriously bothered that Blaineley isn't leading this season." Tom sighed. "How can I compete properly knowing that?"

"Hey, you need to get your game face on." Silvia urged. "Don't let the team see this or else they'll vote you out."

"That wouldn't be so bad. Lost motivation." Tom sighed. "Let's just get this over with." He went on ahead of her. Silvia frowned as she watched him go before Caleb went up to her.

"Did he break up with you? I'm so sorry." Caleb said to her solemnly.

"What? No!" Silvia protested. "I'm taken already. It's just that he's not trying hard to win like the rest of us."

"Well so am I." Caleb shrugged. "Without something to tinker, I get bored easily. Like right now, for instance."

"But we're in the middle of the challenge." Silvia reasoned. "We should be taking this seriously so we can win and not vote someone out."

"I don't know. I feel like voting out either Eliza or Kazuo tonight." Caleb shrugged with a sigh.

"Why are you even thinking like this? Focus on the challenge!" Silvia encouraged. Kazuo heard their conversation and sped down a bit to match their pace.

"I know you don't like me but ever thought of what would happen if you voted off someone you like rather than someone you hate for a change?" Kazuo suggested.

"Look, if you need me, I'll be minding my own business. Don't worry, I'll cross the rocks too." Caleb said dismissively as he went away from the group and began searching around the rocks again. Silvia just shook her head in disappointment and wore her helmet again.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Silvia:** The team isn't banding together and it sucks! Don't they see that this has to be a team effort? Kazuo is drunk, Tom is depressed because of the host thing, and Caleb is just minding his own business. And to think it's all happening on day one. *she sighs and taps her fake blaster gun* I can't wait to see what the coming days have for us.

 **Antoine:** I'll show my team just how superior I am by being the first to cross those platform of rocks. You'll see, they'll be in shock and awe after this and maybe they'll even bow down. *he laughs loudly*

 **~End Confessional~**

* * *

 **(White Stallions)**

Abby, Nymeria, and Gabriella wandered down a path that had few trees. They could hear a few birds chirping around them which caught Gabriella's attention for the most part.

"I take it you like birds?" Abby asked her teammate.

"Only some kinds of birds." Gabriella answered. "Usually the ones only found in tropical rain forests."

"So you don't like Daniel's crow?" Nymeria tilted her head.

"Not one bit." Gabriella laughed. "What a weird choice for a pet."

"I wonder why he brought it though." Abby said as she looked down in thought.

"Keith said he might be a government spy." Nymeria said in almost a whisper.

"What was that? A government spy?" Gabriella gave an amused scoff. "I kinda suspected Keith to be a little nuts, but this takes it to a whole new level."

"Yeah, we shouldn't really judge him like that without talking to him first." Abby said. "I learned that when I was in charge of training new recruits for the soccer team. Appearances can be deceiving and so can their personality. You never know when they could be a beast when it comes to playing."

"You look like you're talking about a specific person." Gabriella smirked.

"Oooh, is it a boy? I bet it's a boy!" Nymeria exclaimed giddily. This made Abby blush a bit.

"Um, it's nothing! Can we change the topic now?" Abby said quickly.

"Aw, come on. Tell us." Gabriella insisted. "Is he a beast in bed too?" She laughed.

"Hey we still have a challenge to do." Abby said as she hurried down the path, her face flushed from embarrassment. Gabriella laughed more and Nymeria went to catch up.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Abby:** I didn't want to indulge them in my personal life that quickly. Trust is something that is earned after all. But otherwise, they're both really good people and I'm glad I got to be in the same team as them.

 **Gabriella:** I like Abby and Nymeria. They both like outdoors and are fun to be with! I hope nobody in the team votes them off, or me for that matter. I don't know what Nymeria can do yet but if that little display of parkour back at the yacht proved anything, it's that she can probably do much more when it comes to physical challenges.

 **~End Confessional~**

Jeanette, Keith, and Alysson all walked down the same path that led out of the woods. They could already see much more sunlight in the distance, making them increase their pace a bit.

"You think Daniel told them of my position?" Keith said a bit anxiously.

"I keep telling you that Daniel is not a spy." Jeanette sighed.

"You don't know that!" Keith insisted, looking around in a paranoid state.

"You're cute when you're paranoid." Alysson flirted.

"No I'm not." Keith glared at Alysson. "You're just trying to get close to me because you're in cahoots with Daniel too!" He accused.

"But I'm not!" Alysson said in shock.

"You're putting on this flirtatious facade so you can learn my secrets and then create an 'accident' afterwards. Too bad though because I know all your ways!" Keith exclaimed as he moved away from Alysson.

"Will you both please cease this nonsense this instant!?" Jeanette raised her voice angrily. "We are in the middle of a challenge. If we lose, I am blaming this on both of you." Jeanette sighed.

"I just want to vote out Daniel." Keith grumbled.

"No we're not doing that, because we are going to win and I will lead us to that victory." Jeanette said confidently. "So hurry up you two."

Alysson sighed to himself as he watched Keith continue to ignore him and move ahead.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Alysson:** Keith is going to be a but hard to win over. Should I just give up on him and move on to Daniel? Actually, the jester seems nice too. I'll go try my chances with him later on after this.

 **~End Confessional~**

Jackie jogged alongside Beatrice now, panting a bit due to the pain he felt after carrying her that far.

"Are you alright? Sorry to be such a burden." Beatrice apologized shyly. "I'll try to run faster."

"Alright." Was all Jackie said as he stared ahead of him, searching for the cabin. "Just keep your eyes peeled and focus. We might overlook it." He ordered.

"Got it." Beatrice hastily said, still surprised about Jackie's change of behavior.

"It has to be around here somewhere. We're almost at the edge of the forest." Jackie muttered.

"Do you think the others found it already?" Beatrice asked.

"I'm not sure. We should find a way to contact them if we do find it." Jackie looked up at the sky. "Remember, everyone on the team must be present."

"Oh, right." Beatrice realized.

"That Abby thought too quickly. It's dangerous." Jackie shook his head. "But I'll deal with her later. For now, winning is our priority."

"Y-Yes." Beatrice stammered a bit.

After weaving through the forest a bit more, they found themselves at the end of the forest. It was a clear grassy meadow with a single large oak tree towering high. In its shade is a medium sized wooden cabin, and a sign beside it.

"We did it!" Jackie cheered as he rushed over to the cabin with a victorious smile. "This is really it."

"Hmm?" Beatrice went over to the sign and looked at the only symbol embedded on it. It is a men's sign. "But what does this mean?"

"A men's sign?" Jackie also looked confused. "I don't really know. But I do have one guess." Just then, Jeanette, Keith, and Alysson appeared from another side of the forest exit.

"It looks like you guys found it first. Well done." Jeanette complimented.

"And no sign of Daniel anywhere." Keith looked around suspiciously. "I knew it." Alysson just rolled his eyes at that remark.

"Now how do we get the others' attentions?" Alysson asked his team.

"Maybe if someone screams loud enough." Beatrice suggested.

Jackie nodded and let out a loud ear splitting shriek that sounded all throughout the forest, causing all the birds to fly up and away in fright.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The jester yelled at the top of his lungs for a few seconds. The others with him covered their ears and closed their eyes, trying their best to resist the sound. When the was done, they tentatively took their hands off their ears.

"By the stars." Jeanette looked on in surprise and blinked. "That was terrifying."

"Maybe you're the government screamer!" Keith accused as his body shook in anxiety.

"Okay that's just weird." Alysson deadpanned.

"It's a thing! I swear!" Keith insisted adamantly.

"They better be here soon." Jackie mumbled. He looked towards Beatrice, who gasped and looked away. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Beatrice answered. Jackie just shrugged and continued looking at the forest, hoping their teammates make it there quickly.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Beatrice:** Jackie is scary when he's that serious. And that shriek, oh God I don't think I can talk to him normally after that. *she frowns*

 **~End Confessional~**

* * *

 **(Black Knights)**

The team reached the part of the river where the current was stronger and the platform of rocks can be seen.

"We're here." Caitlyn announced.

"Now we have to cross it." Silvia looked at the path. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Kazuo volunteered.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should help you." Jamie offered.

"Why thank you. I do wanna find out what happens when such a pretty police officer like you helps me out." Kazuo winked at her, making Jamie blush a bit at the comment.

"L-Let's just go." The police officer said. Kazuo nodded and leaped over to the first rock. Everyone gasped as he did, but he surprisingly kept his balance. He leaped over the other one without breaking rhythm. "Hey you're not so bad at this." She leaped at the rock he was previously in and followed him, ready to help him out if ever.

"This is almost too easy." Kazuo thought aloud. "I wonder what would happen if I deliberately fell in."

"Wait, what?" Jamie blinked. She could only stare in shock as Kazuo purposely fell into the river. "Hey!" She leaped to another rock then reached out to grab his arm.

"What is that guy doing?" Caitlyn exclaimed. Luckily, Jamie was able to latched unto Kazuo's arm and used all her strength to make sure he didn't get carried away by the current.

"Don't worry, I got this." Eliza called out as she went to catch up to the two and grabbed Kazuo's other arm. "I swear we are voting you out if we lose because of you."

"Aw how sweet. Such great consequences for my experimental actions." Kazuo laughed.

"Why do the tipsy ones always go first?..." Gabriel sighed.

"And there!" Eliza said as both she and Jamie managed to pull Kazuo back on the rocks.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Kazuo said gratefully as he continued on to the other side.

"But what was that all about?" Jamie wondered as she followed him. Eliza was the third person to make it through. "Alright, who's next?" She called out.

"Looks unsafe if Kazuo slipped in." Antoine remarked.

"It looked like he was deliberately doing it." Silvia noticed. "But we can question him later." She carefully made her way across, making sure her armor didn't make her slip.

"I should remove these first." Winona took off her stilettos and began crossing while barefoot.

"Let's get this over with..." Gabriel grunted as he followed suit. They both carefully crossed the path and managed to make it to the other side. They joined Jamie, Kazuo, Silvia, and Eliza there.

"I wonder if there are any interesting things in the water." Caleb said as he began to cross.

"Don't even think about it." Silvia called out. "Just cross and we can win this thing."

"Sheesh. Fine then." Caleb sighed as he kept his focus on where he was going.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Caleb:** Does anyone even care about what I want? I'm leaving them alone so it's only natural they do the same, right?

 **Jamie:** That little stunt Kazuo pulled could have costed us the challenge and put him in danger! What was he thinking? Although, I admit he is kinda cute. *she giggles* But that's beside the point! I'll go confront him about this later. Maybe that will teach him to stray from the goal.

 **~Confessional~**

Meanwhile, over at the cabin where some of the White Stallion members are gathered, they all saw Quincey emerge from the forest.

"There he is! The spy!" Keith exclaimed. "Oh wait no it's just Quincey." He said after finding out who it was that came out to the clearing.

"Excellent timing." Jeanette nodded in approval. "Come on over and join us." She called out to him. Quincey nodded and walked over to where they are.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Quincey asked them.

"Nymeria, Abby, Daniel, and Gabriella." Beatrice listed. "I hope they make it here soon."

"For someone who's just been to the forest, you still look fresh." Alysson flirted as he winked at Quincey. The latter smiled politely.

"Thank you for saying so. It took some training to make sure nature does as little damage as possible to my outfit."

"Training, huh." Jeanette muttered to herself. "Interesting."

Just then, some leaves rustled in another part of the clearing and out emerged Abby, Gabriella, and Nymeria.

"Sorry for the wait you guys!" Gabriella waved to the team.

"Did someone bring a megaphone? That was one loud shriek." Abby asked.

"Nope. Just me." Jackie told her simply. Abby blinked at the jester in utter shock.

"Hey look, the team is almost here. Where's Daniel?" Nymeria looked around. Keith pulled her aside.

"Don't go find him. He might suddenly ambush and brainwash you and get all the information I just told you." Keith warned.

"Oh no! That's gonna end up badly." Nymeria covered her mouth.

"Exactly, so just stay away from him until we can find a proper countermeasure." Keith told her. Nymeria nodded with conviction. Jeanette saw all this and just rolled her eyes.

"Where is that crow boy?" Jeanette wondered impatiently as she looked up at the sky.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Nymeria:** Is Daniel really that dangerous? Guess I better prepare for him just in case he does something weird. *she does a few air karate chops*

 **Abby:** Wait, are you serious? Jackie screamed that loudly? Like for real? That's amazing! He could totally be a cheerleader for our soccer team! I gotta go ask him that later.

 **~End Confessional~**

More than half of the Black Knights had crossed the river. Caleb was halfway across and Caitlyn was right behind him.

"Can you hurry up?" Caitlyn urged the boy.

"Don't rush me. I might fall." Caleb said as he carefully went on to the next rock.

"But you're taking forever." Caitlyn groaned as she went to the rock he was previously in.

"Antoine, Tom, get a move on!" Eliza urged irritably as she saw the last two of their teammates still standing there on the other side.

"You go first." Antoine insisted. "The smartest people are always last."

"I don't wanna go first." Tom grumbled. "I wanna see Blaineley come here and tell me to do it." He huffed.

"What?" Antoine looked dumbfounded by that statement.

"You heard me." Tom grumbled again.

"Hey everyone! Tom doesn't wanna do the challenge!" Antoine called out to the rest of the team. By this time, both Caleb and Caitlyn had made it across.

"Don't be ridiculous. Tom is determined to win, right?" Jamie looked at the chubby boy.

"I want Blaineley to come encourage me first." Tom said adamantly.

"We don't have time for that! Just get moving! You too, Antoine!" Silvia said in an angry tone. "You guys are going to cost us the challenge."

"Fine. I'll go first. Smart people always go first." Antoine said haughtily as he started going on the platform.

Silvia rolled her eyes at that remark. The moment Antoine got on the next platform, his foot slipped and fell off it.

"Ahh! Help me!" He screamed as most of his body was in the water, his hands barely holding on to the rocks. "Someone! Please!" He pleaded.

"How pathetic." Eliza commented before turning away.

"We should help him." Winona frowned. Caitlyn sighed to herself.

"I got it." The journalist said as she went back to go help Antoine.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Caitlyn:** Can we please just vote out these two people? Is that possible? I heard double elimination is a thing.

 **~End Confessional~**

Daniel weaved through the forest as fast as he can with his pet crow trying to guide him from overhead. His face was that of worry as he feared he might already be lost and going further and further away from the goal. Just when he was about to make another turn at another path, the crow caw'ed and went in the other direction. Daniel noticed this and immediately tried to follow it.

Meanwhile, the team were still anxiously waiting for Daniel to return.

"What if he got lost?" Gabriella wondered out loud. "Should I go look for him?"

"No, that will not be necessary." Jeanette told her. "If you leave and then Daniel comes back on his own, then we would have to wait for you. It is not worth the risk."

"I guess." Gabriella shrugged but frowned as she glanced back at the forest.

"Maybe the government is trying to give him orders and it's just taking a while." Keith muttered conspiratorially. Nymeria overheard this and gasped a bit in shock.

"Should we be worried?" She asked him.

"We should always be worried when the government is involved." Keith gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as every part around the clearing, obviously being cautious of wherever Daniel might pop out. Alysson saw this and crossed his arms with a sigh.

"What are you two talking about?" Beatrice went over to Keith and Nymeria with curiosity.

"Nothing you need to know about. The less that others know, the better." Keith said adamantly and motioned for Nymeria to keep quiet as well.

"Got it!" Nymeria nodded vigorously.

"O...kay?" Beatrice tilted her head in confusion.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Keith:** They don't understand! The government probably made this reality tv show to see if the winners of the show could potentially be their elite lapdogs or something! And maybe Daniel is trained to especially compete in this show, like those Careers in the Hunger Games you know. *he wears his tin foil hat again*

 **Beatrice:** I may have a vague idea of what those two were talking about so approaching them wasn't really necessary. Just...I'm just trying to make sure I got a good social game. I know how cutthroat this game can be and so I need friends and allies. I think...or maybe fate has other things in store for me.

 **~End Confessional~**

Over at the Black Knight's side, Caitlyn had already helped up Antoine and both of them are making their way back to where most of the others are.

"That costed us some time..." Gabriel grumbled.

"Shut up. I'm still far more superior than you." Antoine huffed arrogantly as he went over to inspect the cabin. To his surprise, it had the women's sign on it. "Wait, why does this have the women's sign on it?"

"My bet is that only women can sleep here." Jamie deduced.

"So what...the guys sleep outside?" Gabriel sighed and glared at the sign. "How sexist..."

"Then what if the cabin the White Stallions are finding is the men's cabin?" Winona asked.

"Then I'm moving over there, no questions asked." Antoine declared.

"Are we even allowed to do that?" Kazuo wondered as he rocked his head back and forth.

"I personally think they shouldn't sleep outside. They could become creeps at night." Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk like that to the boys on our team." Jamie shook her head disapprovingly. "And even if they do turn out to be creeps, I can handle it."

"It is reassuring to have a police officer on our side." Winona grinned.

"We're over here you dumb bit-" Antoine protested when suddenly they heard Tom squeal like a fanboy from the other side of the river.

"Ohmygod it's Blaineley!" Tom squealed again as he pointed at the distance towards the side the rest of the team is on. "I'm cominggg!"

"That sounded wrong in my head." Caleb sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"What the-?" Blaineley looked on in shock as Tom suddenly leaped atop rock after rock trying to get to the other side.

"I'm almost there!" Tom exclaimed with renewed vigor and after a moment, was able to join up with the others. He panted a bit in front of the co-host before holding out his hand. "I...made it."

"Well that's a surprise." Blaineley blinked then moved away from him as she saw he had sweaty palms. "I was gonna check in on you losers to see how close you are to winning since both teams are almost complete."

"Does that mean...we win?" Gabriel looked at her. "Tom sped here like a bullet...that has to count for something.."

"You're right on that, weirdly enough." Blaineley said while still glancing at Tom as if he's crazy.

"Come on, at least sound more enthusiastic." Silvia pointed out.

"Fine fine." The co-host sighed and shook her head before putting on a flashy smile for the cameras. "Congratulations, Black Knights! You have won the first challenge of the season and are therefore safe from elimination! Barely cutting it close there, huh losers?"

"Good enough for someone as dumb as her." Antoine muttered under his breath which earned a slap on the back of his head by Eliza who apparently heard him.

"Quiet, you." She scolded with a scowl his way.

"I already told Valnoir the news." Blaineley told the team. "So the next order of business are your sleeping arrangements."

"Yeah I wonder why the women's sign is on here." Caleb pointed at the sign that hangs by the entrance of the cabin.

"I already deduced that." Jamie pouted. "I said that this is why the girls will sleep."

"You're right on that." Blaineley nodded. "The White Stallions' cabin is in the forest. That's where the boys will sleep. So get to it!"

"Sheesh, what a dumb host to tell us to go without giving us rest." Antoine rolled his eyes.

"You barely did anything." Caitlyn said through gritted teeth.

"Hey you can't call Blaineley dumb you imbecile!" Tom yelled as he stomped up towards the trivia guru. Both Jamie and Silvia had to hold him back. "You better be thankful that we're not in elimination." He seethed. "And that Jamie is surprisingly stronger than I thought." He added.

"Oh thanks." Jamie giggled.

"Tsk. Takes some girls to stop you huh." Antoine smirked.

"Now now, let's all relax." Silvia tried to calm him down.

"Yeah I can take it from here." Kazuo wobbled up to them and did a sloppy salute. "I'll make sure they both stay faaarrr away from each other on the trip."

"I can help sure." Caleb shrugged. "No promises though, since I'm pretty sure I wanna explore the forest before it gets too dark."

"I'm not dealing with that..." Gabriel stated firmly and went on ahead without the other boys.

"Guess that's my cue to leave you dumbasses in the dust." Antoine laughed and went on as well. Winona frowned deeply and shook her head at Antoine's remark, while Caitlyn's eye twitched.

"Look Tom you can't let him get to you." Silvia told him.

"He didn't even apologize." Tom sighed angrily. "I'm sorry I failed you Blaineley!" He immediately bowed down at the co-host's feet.

"Yeahhhh...I'm outta here." Blaineley said, clearly weirded out now and hurriedly went away.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Kazuo:** Antoine can be a good candidate for this butterfly effect experiment I have going on. I just need to find out how to make it worthwhile. Oh and Tom can be a great candidate too! This is really starting to get *hic* interesting.

 **Tom:** If Antoine keeps this up, then I swear there will be hell to pay! No one trash talks one of my favorite hosts like that and gets away with it!

 **Eliza:** This team is gonna be a handful I can tell. I didn't expect that officer to be strong but hey, I could use the personal challenge. *she winks at the camera*

 **~End Confessional~**

The scene changed to a few minutes in the past at the time when the White Stallions were declared the losers. They were gathered around Valnoir to wait for what he has to say. Daniel had joined them just after Tom crossed the river.

"White Stallions." Valnoir addressed them. "You have lost the first challenge of the season. Such a disappointment." He cackled.

"No need to rub it in." Abby frowned.

"But it's fun." Valnoir cackled again. "That means you all are facing elimination tonight. And while you think you have time to plan your strategy, you don't! I'm sure you've seen the sign by this cabin yes?"

"Uhuh." Nymeria nodded vigorously.

"I think we all know why these signs exist." Quincey interrupted.

"Yeah, it's so the government knows which experiments go on which cabin. Take this men's cabin, for example. I bet it's here to experiment on guys' small di-" Keith tried to say.

"These cabins cater to the sex indicated to the sign." Valnoir interjected before Keith finished his sentence. "In this case, it's the men's cabin so all girls here, get the hell out!" He cackled at the end as he pointed at the forest again, which is starting to get dark as sunset passed. "Your cabin is by the river where the Black Knights are."

"Wait, do we really have to go right now?" Beatrice frowned. "It looks scary out there."

"I got you so don't worry. I go night strolling all the time." Gabriella bragged. "Mountaintops, forests, even a desert once. We'll be fine."

"Can't the guys accompany us at least?" Abby raised her hand. Quincey stepped forward.

"I would like to accompany them. The night looks unsafe to those unaware of the surrounding area." Quincey said. Valnoir shook his head with a malicious grin.

"Nope. None of you are accompanying them. Those who dare try it will be eliminated right on the spot." The host declared. The other boys didn't speak up after that. Quincey still looked a bit conflicted before Gabriella gave him an assuring smile.

"Like I said, I got this." She gave a thumbs up. "You go on ahead with your beauty sleep."

"I'm not sleeping with this spy!" Keith pointed a finger at Daniel, who simply ignored him and looked at the girls who were about to leave. "He costed us the challenge too!"

"You don't have a choice." Valnoir smirked.

"We could have had that challenge, we should do better next time!" Jackie exclaimed, using his cheery tone again. "We have to win tomorrow!" His gaze had a flicker of annoyance but his cheery side overturned it.

"Heck yeah!" Abby cheered. Jeanette saw that Alysson has yet to move and decided to grab his wrist.

"What are you still doing? We have to get to our cabin." Jeanette said as she began taking him away with them.

"What but I'm-" Alysson soon caught himself before he said anything else. "-just looking at the clearing one last time before we go. It is a nice place after all."

"But I have a feeling the cabin by the river will be nice too." Beatrice smiled as they began walking.

"Stay safe, girls!" Jackie waved to them. "See you tomorrow!"

"Try your best to talk strategy amongst yourselves. If you can." Valnoir encouraged with a sadistic grin. "Maybe you might surprise me during the ceremony."

"I think I'll pass." Keith glared sideways at Daniel. "I need some time alone and away from this spy." With that, he stalked off back into the forest. Daniel just rolled his eyes and went inside the cabin to check out what's inside.

"This might not be a difficult vote." Quincey muttered to himself as he watched Daniel go.

"Really?" Jackie tilted his head at him.

After some time of walking, the girls of the White Stallions crossed paths with the boys of the Black Knights. They stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Hello girls. Good evening." Kazuo greeted with a smile and bowed sloppily as he was still tipsy.

"Good evening as well, good sir." Jeanette greeted back with a slight yet unnerved smile.

"Congrats on a good challenge I guess..." Gabriel said as he scratched his head.

"Don't congratulate them! Taunt them!" Antoine urged. "Hey, girls! Better get used to elimination ceremonies because the Black Knights will steamroll over you in the next challenge! All because of my master genius of course." He bragged.

"Look, we're all tired so can we please just skip this?" Abby asked as she yawned.

"Yeah since it's a long walk ahead." Gabriella added.

"Good point." Tom nodded. "You guys still have to talk strategy."

"Yeah, something you can't do." Antoine scoffed. "Sucking up to Blaineley won't win you the million."

"You wanna say that again?" Tom leered as he clenched his fist.

"Now nowww." Kazuo interjected as he went in between the two. "No violence. Not until the hosts are here to see this. Then go do violence. Could be fun." He chuckled."

"We should probably get going now." Beatrice said softly as she hurried along and away from the boys.

"Good idea. It's their issues." Nymeria said to her and they both went ahead. Jeanette saw them go and decided to follow.

"Nice team you guys got here." Gabriella smirked to Gabriel.

"Shut up..." Gabriel grunted before brushing past her. Caleb followed close behind while looking at some sort of old clockwork gear.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow then, ladies." Kazuo winked at the remaining girls of the White Stallions before following his teammates.

"He's pretty cute." Gabriella commented. She looked at Alysson, whose eyes stared after Kazuo as he left. "Don't you think so?"

"Oh! Um, yeah he is." Alysson immediately said as he snapped back to reality.

 **~Confessional~**

 **Antoine:** Seriously, is Tom that stupid and inferior? He keeps fawning over a stupid co-host. Valnoir clearly has more power and doesn't look really stupid so why doesn't he just drop that dead weight of a woman?

 **Tom:** Antoine is so toxic. Like who would dare disrespect the great Blaineley? He definitely won't get a spot in Celebrity Manhunt with that attitude.

 **Alysson:** There is something, well, unique about Kazuo. Maybe I should try my luck at seducing him. He didn't seem to realize that I'm a guy after all. *he giggles* This should be fun. Really fun.

 **Jeanette:** As I walked, I realized something important. Considering the distance between the two cabins, it will be very difficult for us to create alliances with the opposite sex. There might not even be enough time to plan the votes or who their potentials targets may be. I hope I'm wrong here.

 **Kazuo:** That pokemon trainer cosplayer, Alysson was it? How intriguing. I think I found another source of fun.

 **~End Confessional~**

* * *

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

The White Stallions met up in the dock area where they had initially started from. A single small yacht lay parked beside it, and the two hosts stood before the docks with grins on their faces. The losing team sat at tree stumps that were laid out before them and a large campfire lit up the place as well as gave them warmth.

"Welcome White Stallions, to your first elimination ceremony." Valnoir greeted as he spread out his arms dramatically. "This is also the first elimination in the game, so the person going home tonight has the highest shame!" He cackled like a madman and in that moment, lightning crackled and thunder roared above.

"Cool special effects. I love it!" Nymeria exclaimed while clapping.

"They aren't. It was just a coincidence." Valnoir shrugged.

"Let's just get on with it already." Blaineley rolled her eyes. "I still have a massage to get to."

"And I still need to draft an escape plan in case the government will attack us here." Keith declared. "You'll thank me later."

"Sure we will, darling." Jeanette just sighed.

"We should start now if we are to get some decent sleep." Quincey stated. "We need to be in top form tomorrow."

"Agreed." Jackie nodded with a yawn.

"Then let's not waste time anymore." Valnoir interjected. "There are pieces of paper on the stump where you are sitting on. Write the name of the person you want gone and give the papers to me." He explained. "You cannot show your paper to each other. If we catch you doing so then we'll eliminate the offenders on the spot. Afterwards, you can go to the confessional area to tell the audience about your votes."

Everyone did as they were told and began writing the name of who they're voting for on the paper they were given. They all made sure nobody was looking at their votes as they did so. One by one, they gave it to Valnoir. He looked at each of the votes then handed it to Blaineley.

"This is how it's going to work." Blaineley got everyone's attention. "I'll read out the votes one by one. If you got the most votes then that means your team eliminated you. Got that?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's get this over with." She said in a bored tone. "First vote goes to Keith."

"Your superiors won't get me!" Keith scowled at Daniel, who rolled his eyes at him and just glared at him silently.

"Second vote is for Daniel." Blaineley read. Daniel shook his head and narrowed his eyes at his team.

"Third vote goes to Daniel again." She continued. "So says the fourth vote too."

"Looks like it's gonna be a landslide vote." Gabriella guessed.

"Yikes." Nymeria frowned and looked at Daniel, who was frowning and taking nervous glances at his pet crow.

"Fifth vote goes to Keith." Blaineley read. "Sixth and seventh votes go to Daniel." She sighed then read the other votes. "Okay what's the point of this now? They're all for Daniel!"

"Really?" Abby blinked.

"As I feared." Beatrice muttered to which no one heard her.

"That was totally not dramatic." Alysson pointed out. Gabriella frowned at her.

"That's your first reaction to a teammate getting voted out?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Oh please you act like you didn't vote for him too." Alysson called her out. Gabriella just looked the other way.

"That's the way of the game." She sadly responded.

Daniel stood up quietly and looked at each of them one last time, his crow caw'ing at them in anger.

"Take him away, Valnoir!" Keith exclaimed as he smirked. "No government spy will ruin this team now!"

"Gladly. Though I do hope you're right about your other claim." Valnoir chuckled as he turned to Daniel. "Daniel, your team has eliminated you and you are deemed the first boot of the season. Any last words?" He asked. Daniel made no response. "Fine. Keep your secrets." He mocked with a chuckle and the other boy just stared angrily at him before storming off towards the yacht.

"At least he knows what to do." Blaineley shrugged.

"Why won't he say anything to us?" Nymeria looked sad.

"Don't pity him." Keith warned her. "He's staying quiet to keep anonymous."

"He is mute." Jeanette suddenly said. "He will not talk because he simply cannot talk." She gave one short nod towards Daniel. I wish I could say it was pleasant working with you, but you did nothing to make up for your flaws."

"That's kinda mean, don't you think?" Abby said. "He was trying at least."

"Him trying did not give us a win." Jeanette said matter-of-factly. "That is all there is to it. The unanimous votes backs up my claim."

"Enough of this. You should all go back." Valnoir ordered.

"Yeah. Shoo-shoo already so we can wrap this up." Blaineley added.

"But I wish to see him go. To show my respect still." Quincey said to them.

"Same here." Jackie nodded.

"I said go or I'll eliminate you two as well." Valnoir growled. "Do not try to test my patience."

Beatrice tugged at Jackie's sleeve. "We should just listen to him."

"That's sad but alright." Jackie shrugged and went to leave along with his other teammates.

Daniel just silently boarded the yacht as Valnoir went to see him off. "You're stained with the title of 20th place. Your crow is that useless huh." He cackled. The crow caw'ed at him but the host paid it no mind. "Doesn't matter. Have a safe trip." He said just as the yacht took off from the dock.

As the White Stallions were about to leave the elimination site, they heard an explosion in the distance. They turned back and saw that the yacht Daniel was in was on fire and was sinking.

"What the-" Quincey started to say.

"Aaahh! The ship just blew up!" Nymeria exclaimed in shock and fear.

"Did the government punish him and made sure he'll become silent forever?" Keith looked around in a paranoid state as he adjusted his tin foil hat.

"Hey this is serious. What happened?" Abby started to go back to the elimination site when Valnoir appeared with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Don't bother going back. Daniel is fine." The host said with a chuckle.

"You call that fine!?" Jackie gasped.

"And I mean it when I say that you shouldn't go back." Valnoir narrowed his eyes darkly at all of them. "I'll eliminate you on the spot if you do."

"That kind of threat again?" Jeanette raised her eyebrow.

"Daniel is in safe hands." Valnoir waved her off.

"Still not reassuring." Gabriella shook her head.

"I think, I think he really is safe." Beatrice said after a while.

"How can you tell?" Alysson tilted his head.

"Just a feeling." Beatrice said firmly. "But a good feeling."

"See? The girl says he's safe. Won't you trust your teammate? Maybe it'll help you win more." Valnoir cackled before heading back to the elimination site. The White Stallions glanced at each other uneasily but continued on back to their respective cabins.

* * *

Valnoir and Blaineley stood at the docks with the burning yacht over at the distance acting as their background. They didn't seem bothered by it and were grinning.

"And our first elimination went down with a blast!" Valnoir cackled.

"This is sure to get the authorities' attentions." Blaineley smirked at him.

"Then it's a good thing this island isn't owned by any country." Valnoir smirked back.

"Anyway, with the first elimination all said and done, will the White Stallions make a comeback?" Blaineley asked.

"Will Kazuo get his act together and take this game seriously?" Valnoir rolled his eyes as he asked.

"Can Alysson successfully seduce a guy and keep his secret hidden from the girls?" Blaineley added.

"Find out next time on Total..." Valnoir started.

"Drama..." Blaineley chimed in.

"Forgotten Island!" They both finished.

* * *

 **~Votes~**

 **Alysson:** Gonna have to vote for Keith here. He's so hard to seduce that it's getting annoying!

 **Keith:** Voting for that government spy Daniel. He thinks his superiors can keep him safe but I say that they don't!

 **Jeanette:** Pardon me Daniel but I am afraid that you just do not make the cut in order to stay in the team. I must vote for you.

 **Quincey:** Daniel was the last to arrive and costed us the challenge. Making him stay any longer might become more of a liability than an asset.

 **Daniel:** *he holds up his paper with Keith's name written on it*

 **Abby:** Really sorry to do this Daniel, but I have to vote you out. You aren't even talking to the team so how can you join in the teamwork and effort?

 **Gabriella:** Abby talked to me earlier and said we should vote Daniel out. I don't see why not considering he costed us the challenge earlier.

 **Jackie:** I must drop the weak link in order for the team to get stronger. Sorry Daniel, but I hope the resort is fun at least.

 **Beatrice:** My vote goes to Daniel. I wish I had the chance to talk to him more. *she sighs sadly*

 **Nymeria:** I'll stand by what Keith said and vote out Daniel! Take that government!

 **~Eliminated~**

 **20th place: Daniel - The Crow Whisperer**

* * *

 _Surprise surprise. The reboot extended its reach until the elimination order. Now let's talk about the mute crow whisperer, aye? Sure he looks mysterious and sure having a crow around to help him might make for good storyline, but it just wouldn't seem right with the plot I have planned. So this is where his story ends. Sorry to all who expected he would have character development that might have come with the reboot, but he was always meant to be an early boot no matter what angle I view this story in. See you all next time! XBloodLegendX_


End file.
